There is no such thing as chance encounters
by JeanBlaze
Summary: Post-series TRC. Syaoran is beginning to get depressed after revisiting the places he had once visited with Sakura. He needs to meet new people... or so Kuro-puu says. Can some time in Fairy Tail help out? No pairings intended. Just light comedy and friendship. Rated T for Gray, Natsu and Kurogane's language.


**A/N: Events of the story are set after the TRC plot is over, while for Fairy Tail it's in the middle of the series. It's my first attempt at a cross over, so please be a little merciful! Thank you for reading!**

**XXX**

"This is really peaceful, isn't it?" Fai sighed as tucked his hand behind his head and looked up at the blue sky. Fai, Syaoran and Kurogane were sitting in the lawn on the bank of a river. "It's definitely a lot more peaceful than the last time we came here" Syaoran said with a small smile, looking around. "And thankfully I don't have mend somebody's roof" Kurogane said, his eyes closed.

"Well if you miss mending my house so much then maybe I should break the roof myself and give you the honor!" a melodious voice giggled. "Chunhyang! You're back!" Mokona cried out and bounced right into the young woman's palm. "So sorry I kept you guys waiting" Chunhyang said, nuzzling Mokona.

"You sure have grown up to be a beautiful young lady, Chunhyang" Fai said with a smile, which resulted in color rising up in her cheeks. "You all haven't changed much since the last time I saw you guys…" Chunhyang smiled shyly. "Chunhyang-san… how long has it been?" Syaoran asked with polite curiosity. "Four years. Koryo has changed a lot since then! We have formed our own government and representatives are chosen through elections" Chunhyang said, excited to share everything with them.

"And you are what they call the prime minister am I right?" Fai asked, smiling. "Yes!" "Well at least you all have learned to speak up for yourselves and take up responsibilities… you will be fine kid" Kurogane said quietly, opening one eye to look at Chunhyang. "It's all thanks to you guys!" Chunhyang said.

"Syaoran-kun how is Sakura-chan?" Chunhyang asked, sitting down with them. At this the smile on Syaoran's face dropped. "Did I say something wrong?" Chunhyang asked, worried. "Oh no Chunhyang-san," Syaoran said immediately, forcing a smile on his face. "It's been almost three months since we last saw Sakura-chan," Fai answered Chunhyang's question. "Ohhh… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Chunhyang said in a small voice. "Well, it's almost sundown, let's go back shall we?" Fai said, sensing that Syaoran would like to spend some time alone.

The group went back to the house where Chunhyang lived – Fai, Mokona and Chunhyang chatting the whole time while Kurogane gave a few inputs. But Syaoran remained quite the whole time. They reached the house, had dinner, then gathered their things and prepared to sleep, but the whole time, Syaoran remained quite; just giving a few answers and forcing a smile now and then. He even laid his futon a little away from Kurogane and Fai before lying down.

"This isn't good; he will start getting depressed like this…" Fai whispered. "Well, all the worlds that we have visited since Clow were all the places we had been to when the princess was with us… he's feeling too nostalgic… that kid needs to see new faces…" Kurogane whispered back. "Should we try asking Watanuki-kun?" Fai said, sending a worried glance at Syaoran. "And what price can we give in return…? We don't have anything on us…" Kurogane said, "We just have to hope the kid pulls through…"

**XXX**

"Cut the connection now Larg, I've seen what I needed to see," Watanuki said, taking a long drag from his pipe. The image of Fai and Kurogane fluttered slightly before fading away completely. "It's not your style to spy on people like that Watanuki…" Larg said with a little disapproval, "I hope you have a very good reason for this" "I just wanted to know when the time was right for me to give Syaoran-kun the next part of his reward" Watanuki said calmly. "Next part…?" Larg asked, but Watanuki paid no attention as he got up and walked into the shop.

He went into the storeroom and picked up a viewing basin. "It's time to use my favor with Makarov-san now, I think…" he said softly as he poured water into the basin. He then closed his eyes and muttered a spell. Soon enough, an image formed on the surface of the water. It showed a room with many beds lined next to each other; each bed separated from the one next to it by curtains.

Near one of the beds on the far end of the room stood a short, bald old man with tufts of white hair near his ears and a bushy white mustache. "Feels nice to be standing after so long!" the man said, rotating his arm to check the flexibility of his shoulder joint. "It's good to see that you are well, Makarov-san" Watanuki said with a smile.

The man called Makarov jumped at the sound and whipped around to see who it was. When he saw Watanuki, he calmed down a bit. "Watanuki-kun, you startled me," he sighed. "I apologize" Watanuki said. "Oh no, not necessary my boy," Makarov grinned, "I should be more alert, I am the Master of one of the most troublesome guilds after all" Then, with some afterthought, he added, "THE most troublesome guild more like…"

"I see the herbs which I gave Poluchka-san worked well," Watanuki said, observing the man. "Yes, thank you for that Watanuki-kun," Makarov said, hopping up and down, "I feel like a young man now" "But you do realize that the medicine is just temporary, you need to take of your health more," Watanuki said in a patronizing tone. "You sound just like Poluchka," Makarov grinned. Then his face became serious, "What did you call me for, Watanuki-kun? Obviously not to just enquire about my health"

"Perceptive as always Makarov-san" Watanuki said with a polite smile, "Since the wish has been fulfilled, I'll be taking the price now" "And what would that be?" Makarov asked his narrowed. "There will be three people arriving in your world soon. I need Fairy Tail to give them shelter for as long as they stay there." Makarov seemed surprised by the nature of the request, but Watanuki continued, "Also, I think it's almost time for the Hanami festival right? Do include those three in your festivities as well"

"That's... that's a very simple request Watanuki-kun… is this the price you will take for restoring my health?" Makarov asked, just a little skeptical. "That is all Makarov-san" Watanuki assured him. "Well then, that's simple enough! The more the merrier!" Makarov grinned, "They must be very important to you Watanuki-kun" "Yes… yes they are…" Watanuki said with a smile as he cut the connection.

**XXX**

"Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai wake up! The earring is shining! It's time to go!" Mokona said, hopping up and down. "Time already?" Fai said, sleepily. "What's the whole commotion guys?" Chunhyang asked as walked in, woken up by all the noise. "It looks like it's time to leave Chunhyang-san" Syaoran said as he neatly folded the futon and set it aside. "Heh…? Already!" she said, the last traces of her sleep leaving her, "But you guys just came here!" "Sorry, when Mokona says it's time to go, then it's time to go" Fai said. "Alright, but do come back ok?" Chunhyang said as wings sprouted from Mokona's back and the ground began to envelope them. "We will!" Fai yelled as he waved.

Soon, the ground enveloped them completely and they were floating in the inter-dimensional space towards their next destination.

**XXX**

"Ahhhhh…! It's Hanami tomorrow!" Lucy said, stretching her arms above her head, "I'm so excited! There's still so much left to do! I have to decide what clothes to wear, also have to decide on a new haircut!" "Lucy-san is so excited!" Wendy told an uninterested Carla. "So this how Earthland women behave during a festival…" Lily said drinking everything in. "All this is just pointless" Carla huffed.

"It's the first Hanami I'm celebrating since I joined Fairy Tail! Of course I'm excited!" Lucy said, "Tomorrow everyone will get lunch and then all of us will sit beneath the Sakura trees and eat them! It's so much fun! Also, Magnolia has the special Rainbow Sakura!" Lucy rambled. "Rainbow Sakura! It sounds amazing!" Wendy said.

"You guys are making too much noise over something silly," Gray sighed as he came and sat down on the table next to Lucy. "But I'm looking forward to it!" Lucy exclaimed, ignoring Gray's exasperation. "I don't care about the Sakura. I'll win the bingo tournament for sure!" Natsu roared while Happy sang, "Aye sir!" "Keep it down you idiot! You're making everyone's head hurt!" Gray yelled. "Well you are burning everyone's eyes out by walking around in your underpants!" Natsu yelled back. "How dare you, slant-eyed idiot bastard!" "Shut up you droopy-eyed jackass!"

Before any of those two could say anything, the roof of the guild melted and a huge glob of it landed right on top of Natsu and Gray. As the glob broke, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane emerged from it; all three lying down on top of Natsu and Gray. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Lucy yelled, while the rest of the guild gathered around to see what was going on. "Juvia, did you improve your abilities to make people fall from the sky along with rain?" Happy asked innocently. "Juvia did not do anything!" she yelled, "Gray-sama! Are you alright?" she added dramatically after she noticed Gray pinned down.

"Sure feels good when I'm not the one pinned down," Kurogane grinned. "My my…. We sure have attracted a lot of attention haven't we?" Fai said as took account of their surroundings. "I'm so sorry I fell on you!" Syaoran apologized as he helped Natsu up. "Who the hell are you guys?" Natsu and Gray chorused. "Don't copy me Frost-man!" Natsu yelled. "I could say the same Flamethrower!" Gray retaliated. "Quite a lively bunch, aren't they?" Fai grinned. "Where the hell did land us this time you pork bun?" Kurogane growled, pulling Mokona's cheeks.

Then all of a sudden, all three of them were at sword-point. "Who are you people and how did you end up right in the middle of our guild?" a voice commanded. Everyone parted to let a young woman through who was armored and had flaming red hair. "Hey who the hell do you think…?" Kurogane protested, but Fai cut him short, "It's not right to protest Kuro-tan. We have trespassed after all."

"Now-now Erza, maybe we should hear them out before we start threatening them" Mirajane said, smiling kindly at the three trespassers. "Yeah, they don't seem to smell dangerous as well" Natsu said, thoughtfully, sniffing the air around Syaoran. "How the hell can you smell that you dolt!" Gray smirked. "Shut up frozen brain!" "Natsu's nose isn't something to sneeze at…" Erza said thoughtfully. "That she wants to believe," Lucy said giving a weak laugh.

Through this entire commotion Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane just stared, gobsmacked. "A very peculiar crowd they are…" Fai said with a grin. "They seem alright…" Kurogane growled. "But it looks like Syaoran is better now…" Fai said, pointing at the boy. It was true; Syaoran was sitting and slowly drinking in everything, like a small boy who had walked out of his room after a very long time.

"Fine then, I'll listen to what they have to say," Erza announced. The swords around the dimensional travelers disappeared in an instant. "That is some impressive magic!" Fai noted. "Why don't all of you get off the floor and sit down?" Mirajane said kindly. So they got up and sat down in the chairs nearby. "Well…" Syaoran began hesitantly; nervous because of all the eyes on him; but an encouraging nod from Fai soothed his nerves. "My name is Syaoran. This is Fai and the one next to him Kurogane. We are travelers."

"Oh! So it means you have travelled to many places right? Have you met a dragon named Igneel?" Natsu asked, jumping up and down excitedly. But before he could say anything more, Erza smacked him right on his head saying, "It's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking, do you understand?" "Aye sir!" Natsu said weakly, rubbing his head.

"I don't know who Igneel is Natsu-san," Syaoran said, "We don't know anything about this world actually." "What do you mean by 'this world'?" Lucy asked. This time Mokona chose to answer, "That's because we are from a different dimension!" she said as she hopped onto Lucy's hand. "You're so cute!" Lucy sang as she nuzzled Mokona, who giggled. "Does that mean you are from Edolas?" Erza asked.

"No actually Erza-san…" Fai said with a smile. "Heh…! That means there are other dimensions other than Edolas?" Lucy asked, shocked. "Yes, there are many." Syaoran confirmed. This sent everyone standing there in shock… and when they recovered, all of them began clamoring over them, asking questions. Everyone forgot that Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane were trespassers – they were given food and proper seats and treated like guests of honor.

"This going to be an interesting experience, don't you think so Kuro-puu?" Fai grinned. Kurogane just huffed in reply.

**XXX**

**A/N: Yes I know what you guys are thinking, Lily was not supposed to be there during Hanami… well I made a few changes in the Fairy Tail story as well. The first being that the Hanami festival takes place after the Edolas arc and the second being Natsu and the others don't go for the job to Mt. Hakobe; thus Lucy doesn't fall sick and even she can enjoy the Hanami! Hey, it's my story… I can change it as I like :P The second chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned!**

**Until the next update, Ciao! :D**


End file.
